


Time for Their Duet...

by realityfallsapart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Sex, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Kisses, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, for nae812, gold medals, seriously do it, their art is amazing you have to look on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: Yuuri plans to skate for Viktor for his birthday. Specifically, his Eros routine. What happens when his plan works too well? Will Viktor at least be able to wait until they get the their apartment? Or is that too much to ask?Inspired by Tumblr art....for nae812





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for nae812, an AMAZING artist on Tumblr

Yuuri skated faster, gaining momentum before jumping into a quad flip.

The world blurred as he spun the last jump in his Eros routine. He was in uniform, skating at Ice Castle in Hasetsu. It was his birthday present to Viktor.

Because of the importance as to why Yuuri was in fact skating, he had changed a few of the jumps and some of the choreography to really do his best to impress Viktor. That was his goal. To give Viktor a birthday present that he would never forget.

Pulling out of his jump, Yuuri landed with perfect timing and ended in his position just as the music faded. Yuuri had to admit, he was sweaty and breathing hard, but it was his best run of his routine yet. 

His eyes focused of Viktor and smiled to himself as he saw his fiance skating towards him eagerly. 

_His fiance._

God, what a beautiful phrase for something that was so beautiful. They had gone through both ups and downs, and while some would say that their relationship was rushed, they had no idea just how deeply their love for each other went. Yuuri had shown Viktor the most broken parts of him: his anxiety and all of his insecurities, and yet Viktor only loved him more for it. Viktor meanwhile, had shown Yuuri just how deeply he cared by being there for Yuuri when he needed it, letting Yuuri see his tears, and encouraging Yuuri through it all. Yuuri smiled. Yes, they had had their bad days (A/N AHEM, DOES A CERTAIN "LET'S END THIS" SOUND FAMILIAR? HMMM?) but they had prevailed and Yuuri couldn't be happier that they did.

Viktor wrapped Yuuri in a bear hug and buried his head in the crook of Yuuri's neck.

"Happy birthday, Vitya." Yuuri whispered into Viktor's ear in the most seductive voice he could muster. Viktor shuddered and pulled away, one hand resting at the base of Yuuri's neck, the other tracing circles on Yuuri's hipbone. Yuuri for his part had his left palm spread in between Viktor's shoulder blades and his right rested against Viktor's chest. Yuuri bit his lip and looked up at Viktor at the same time that Viktor moved the hand that was on Yuuri's hip to cup the hand on his chest. Viktor closed his eyed and Yuuri leaned up into the kiss.

At first, it was slow and passionate and sweet, but it rapidly spiraled into a heated and needy kiss. Viktor bit at Yuuri's lip and Yuuri opened his mouth to let Viktor in. Like a light switch, Viktor scooped Yuuri up bridal style and carried him over to the benches off of the ice. There, Viktor laid Yuuri down and kissed him harder, faster, deeper. Yuuri was getting swept up in Viktor's fervor and loving every second of it.

Eventually though, Viktor ended their kiss, but kept their foreheads together. Yuuri connected their lips again, but Viktor swiftly broke it. Hurt by rejection, Yuuri looked up at Viktor to only catch his breath. Viktor was looking at Yuuri with lust-filled eyes, his mouth open, breath coming and going rapidly.

"Viktor-"

"No. Not here..." Viktor let his voice die as he sat up. He watched as Yuuri stripped himself of his skates and outfit. Yuuri slipped his shirt over his head and pulled his pants on, but not without making the gesture a hell of a lot more sexual that putting on pants needed to be.

He smirked at Viktor's sharp intake of breath.

They hailed a taxi, and Yuuri was certain that the driver could feel the sexual tension that was between them for she drove a bit faster than normal taxi drivers and kept glancing at them through the rear-view mirror. It was a relief when the taxi finally pulled in front of their apartment. 

Yuuri wasn't even fully out of his coat when Viktor pounced on him.

Viktor pressed Yuuri into the wall and claimed his lips in a hot kiss, his hands everywhere. Yuuri practically moaned, and Viktor just increased his attack on Yuuri's lips. Viktor's hands slid down Yuuri's back and headed for his the top of his butt, but that was where Yuuri's half-on coat was. Viktor practically  _growled_ and nearly tore the offending garment off of Yuuri. He then proceeded to unbuckle Yuuri's belt and strip him of his pants, shoes, socks, and glasses in almost under a minute. Still kissing, Viktor hiked up Yuuri so he was sitting against the wall, his legs draped over Viktor's hips. Viktor slid his hands down to cup Yuuri's butt and gave it a squeeze. This time Yuuri did moan, and Viktor smirked into their kiss. 

Viktor kept Yuuri in that position and continued the kiss as he carried him down the hall and into the bedroom. There, Viktor laid Yuuri down and supported himself on his knees as Viktor stripped himself down to his underwear as he slipped his tongue into Yuuri's mouth. Tongues sliding against tongues, body's pressed against bodies, Viktor dominated the kiss as he slowly unbuttoned Yuuri's white shirt. Viktor slid his hands down Yuuri's sides sensuously, positively  _worshiping_ Yuuri's body. They whispered sweet 'I love you's to each other in between the meetings of their lips.

Sitting up, Viktor reached over to where Yuuri's gold medal rested on the nightstand. He draped it over Yuuri's shoulders and smiled warmly.

"Tonight, you are the champion.  _My champion_."

Viktor rolled off of Yuuri and settled between his legs. Smirking to himself, Viktor removed Yuuri's underwear with his teeth, his startlingly blue eyes burning into Yuuri's. If Yuuri wasn't hard yet, he was now. Viktor pushed Yuuri's legs over his shoulders and let him hook them behind his back so Viktor was face to face with Yuuri's throbbing manhood.

Viktor went down on him instantly, sucking, biting, moaning, and taking all of Yuuri's hard cock in his mouth. Yuuri was overwhelmed. One hand was tight in Viktor's hair while the other was clenching the sheets next to Yuuri's head, which was thrown to the side. Yuuri moaned and panted as Viktor worked his shaft.

"Ah! Ah-ah-ah Viktor!"

Viktor reached up and put his hand near Yuuri's mouth, which eagerly sucked up three fingers. Yuuri slurped them around in his mouth and worked them like they were Viktor's cock, earning a moan from below him. Viktor pulled his fingers out of Yuuri's mouth with a wet sounding  _pop!_ Without letting up on Yuuri's cock, Viktor pushed one digit in Yuuri's ass, eliciting a loud groan from Yuuri as he bucked his hips. Working Yuuri's channels, Viktor soon slid in another finger and started scissoring.

"Ah! V-Viktor p-please....more....m-more...."

It was only when Yuuri was right on the edge of cumming, did Viktor let up. With a down-right _predatory_ grin, Viktor sat up and rolled a condom onto his erection.

"Lay on your stomach, Yuuri." Viktor commanded. Yuuri shuddered at Viktor's tone and adjusted himself as Viktor had asked. Yuuri felt Viktor stroke his sides for a moment and press a few butterfly kisses into the back of his neck. Viktor slowly pushed in, and Yuuri grimaced at the feeling. Once Viktor was fully seated, he held still.

"Whenever you are ready, Yuuri."

Yuuri was too worked up to wait.

"V-Victor?"

"Da?"

"Move." Yuuri breathed. Viktor started to thrust, setting a slow but hard pace as they rocked against each other. it was hard and fast, easy and slow. Needy and passionate, sweet and loving and so much more. Viktor gripped Yuuri's shoulders from the front and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the crook of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri had his eyes closed, mouth open, fingers clawed into his pillow. He was moaning, panting, and letting out all sorts of other sinful noises, the medal pressing into his skin from under him.

"Y-Yuuri.....I'm not going to last much l-longer....."

The pace of their lovemaking quickened as they both sought out their climax, Viktor now hitting Yuuri's prostate with nearly every thrust. They were covered in a sheen of sweat as their bodies slid together, hips snapping forward, ass thrusting back. It was when Viktor slammed against Yuuri's prostate did the Japanese man cum, throwing his head back and clenching every muscle in his body. In response Viktor latched his mouth to Yuuri's exposed throat and bit down, leaving a mark. This made Yuuri utter a porn-worthy moan, his body jerking with the intensity of his orgasm. Viktor cried out as he fell off of the edge and came, thrusting his hips a few more times before falling limp on top of Yuuri. 

They both laid there, an utter mess, for quite a while before Viktor pulled out. He tied and threw away the condom before kissing Yuuri on the forehead when he made a move to get up.

"Stay there."

Viktor left to only return with a cool washcloth and used it to wipe down their bodies, peppering Yuuri with innocent and loving kisses. Viktor left the bedroom again to dispose of the cloth. When he came back, he pulled Yuuri to his chest and covered their naked bodies with the sheet. Viktor stroked Yuuri's hair before turning out the light and pressing a kiss into Yuuri's hair.

"Goodnight, love, get some sleep."

Yuuri tilted his head up and kissed Viktor on the mouth.

"Goodnight, Viktor. Try to not stay up all night watching me sleep again."

Viktor blushed at the playful jab. He couldn't help it. Yuuri was way too adorable and peaceful in his sleep. It was like getting the chance to meet your idol. You just  _couldn't_ look away.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Vitya, now let me sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a few of nae812's drawings who is an amazing artist (I already said this earlier but I don't care). Let me know if there and any mistakes and I like hearing feedback!
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a great day :D


End file.
